Flag
by VioletLolitaPop
Summary: One find changes everything. .:AU!Setting:.


**xxx**

**"My flag is my symbol.  
****My flag is my pride.  
****My flag is my loyalty,  
****The pledge that I cry.  
****I have only one flag,  
****No others before.  
Despite my own history,  
****I'll never love another flag more."**

**xxx**

It started with the flag they found in the attic.

It was wrapped in plastic. The faint coloring of red, white, and blue was barely visible through the layers of dust that had taken refuge on the undisturbed wrapping. Alfred was the first to pick it up from it's resting place. The first to run his hands over the triangular shape, still in tact and tightly folded even after all this time. The first to wipe the dust from the covering with the long sleeve of his shirt.

Matthew had also wiped some of the dust off. He also let his hands roam the triangle outline. He even held it for some time while Alfred dug around in the chest they had found it in for more articles of interest.

However, he was not the one that clutched the flag to his chest and ran from the attic to their parent's bedroom for more information.

x.x

The flag they had found in the attic found a home next to the portraits of those in the family that had fallen in the line of duty.

It became a new habit of Alfred's to pay attention to the display. Every now and then he would take a damp paper towel and wipe the surface free from dust. Then he woud do the same for the pictures, making sure to pay heed to the crevices of the frames. Afterward, he would take the time to place everything back the way it was before setting that flag back on the shelf below.

Everyone thought that it was just a small phase. Something brought on by the stories he was told.

They thought this new behavior would fade away just as quickly as it had come.

x.x

There was a fight.

Granted, Alfred and Matthew fought over anything. They were going through the age where sibling rivalry is a constant high. This time however, the argument was over something neither parent thought would ever come up.

Their bedroom had a bookshelf. Matthew had always been the only one to ever find it of any use. Over the years though, Alfred had steadily been collecting books of his own. At the beginning they were historical fiction. A genre many thought he wouldn't comprehend. From there it went on to actual history, and from there on it expanded into a political theme.

The subject never changed, but it was enough for them to realize that he was just playing the stupid card the whole time. This was cause for dispute itself, but the focus this time was on the minimal shelf space left.

Matthew argued that he had used the book shelf since it was first brought into the room. He had more books of more genre, he needed more room to keep them.

Alfred argued that his books were just as important if not _more_ and he wasn't going to hide them away as though they were contraband.

In the end, they each had their own book shelf.

Matthew threw a pillow at Alfred when he started in on how 'Seperate but Equal' didn't really work.

x.x

When they turned thirteen, they saw their first protest.

They were riding their bikes, racing each other at times. They rode past the boundaries of suburbia and into a concrete jungle. Despite the novelty of it all, they paid little attention to any of it, simply taking the time to enjoy the liberty there were given just by turning their age.

It caught Matthew's eye first.

He slowed his speed at the sight of a solitary man standing in front of a tall building, waving their flag carelessly and without any regard for those nearby. Alfred stopped next to him, the two brothers waiting for the next part of the spectacle to happen.

It was sudden. A fluid motion of the flag being swung lower to the ground and the production of an ordinary household lighter synched perfectly, almost as if the action had been rehearsed. The way the orange flames licked at the fabric told how it had been soaked in some kind of liquid before hand. There was no other explanation for the fire engulf it so quickly.

Matthew looked to his brother.

Alfred looked back. He answered Matthew's silently asked question.

"A lot of people died so he could say what he wants."

Alfred pedaled away first, Matthew stays rooted. He takes one more look at the scene and follows his brother, neither one of them mention the event again.

Later on though, Matthew spies Alfred watching the same thing they saw in person on-line.

x.x

When Alfred was finally allowed to use the power drill, he put up a flag.

It was like all the other flags that homes had. Usually hanging in front of the garage or somewhere close. Alfred placed his near the front door.

He wasn't allowed to shine a light on it when it grew dark. His parent's told him they couldn't afford that kind of electric bill. So every day at dusk, he climbed onto the roof and brought it down. He made sure to handle it with care, making sure no part of it ever touched the ground.

He woke up at five thirty every morning; waited for dawn and the time he would climb back onto the roof and set the flag up again.

He checked weather reports ahead of time, and always kept an eye out for surprise rain. On days he wasn't sure, he kept it inside. Just in case.

Matthew said he should focus on other things with just as much attention.

Alfred laughed and on certain days agreed.

He never did though.

x.x

During their Sophomore year, there was a storm.

It was sudden and came without warning. The two boys rode back to their home in a hurry. Alfred was going faster than Matthew. He wanted to get the flag down before there was even a possibility of something happening.

When he reached the house, he threw his bike onto the lawn and grabbed a nearby chair. He used it as a stepping stool to hoist himself up onto the roof. He didn't want to waste any time.

When Matthew finally made it back home, he was able to see his brother struggling to get the pole out of it's holdings. Alfred slipped on the shingles. He fell down to the ground, flag still in hand. He twisted himself so that he would land on his back, the colors never touched the ground.

Matthew rushed to his aid, asking if he was alright. Alfred groaned and asked after the flag.

"You're gonna die for that flag."

Alfred smiled.

"Maybe. One day."

Matthew wondered if he secretly had a death wish.

Alfred kindly pointed out that the military doesn't take on suicidal people. That was what the psychological test was for.

x.x

In the back of Alfred's head, he was always aware of the unkind points of view many had on his country.

He didn't want to know the people who thought that way. It was an infantile way of thinking, but it kept him happy enough to go through life without worrying too much about crossing politics. When they did though, he was never more passionate about anything. These situations were probably the only times anyone who ever knew him was given proof that yes, there was a brain in there.

It was only when certain politicians were brought into the mix when fists actually flew.

"You should've walked away."

Matthew always scolded him before anyone else. Usually while he cleaned up any dried blood on his face for him.

"People shouldn't blame a nation for one person's fuck ups."

Matthew wouldn't say anything after that. He would just go on with what he was doing and wonder about the thoughts swimming around in his brother's head.

x.x

When graduation came, many were surprised when Alfred didn't enlist. He didn't apply for any kind of continuing education either. Alfred announced that he was going to work locally, starting after the summer.

Matthew was the only one who asked why.

"I thought about it, and the way I figure, there's always that chance that I won't make it out. Of the military, y'know? Even if I tell myself that nothing'll get me, I have to realize that. Nah, I have to try to be one some other way."

"Be one what?"

Alfred smiled that dazzling and heart warming smile that makes anyone believe in him.

"A hero! Just wait Mattie, I'm gonna change everything! And I won't let anyone stop me from doing what I need to do!"

"You're gonna change everything, by working around here?"

"Gotta work from the bottom up. See what goes on for the citizen's personally before grabbing a high seat. Otherwise, you don't make the best decisions for 'em, y'know?"

Matthew had no idea what he meant, but wished him luck all the same.

x.x

He finally understood what Alfred meant after their thirty-fifth birthday.

It was a small affair, their conjoined party; it was something they hadn't done in a long while. Close families, few friends, all aspects of their work life non existent for this small period of time. The duration of the event had been filled with small talk, catching up, hardly anything interesting. All in all, it was practically fitting for a doctor and politician.

It wasn't until after the cake had been brought up, sliced and passed out, that Alfred decided to inform them all of something that had been kept hush by his peers just for him.

"By the way, I'm a candidate for next year's primaries."

He laughed when he Matthew choked on his slice of cake.

**xxx**

Disclaimer: From the halls of Montazuma to the shores of Tripole, we fight our country's battles on the air, on land, and sea. (I'm goin' to Camp Pendleton today. Oorah!)

-Hoh shite! I got this done before I had to leave... (Prolly would've gotten it done sooner if I didn't pass out at the computer. Damn sims...)

-So my mom bought a new flag to hang outside, it's become my self assigned duty to take care of it using as much protocal I remember from JROTC.

-This for some reason, prompted my sister to tease me about how in love I am with Alfred (She's the only other Hetalia fan in the family... well, anime in general). She meant it as a joke, but really, she's actually right.

-I'm not an overly patriotic citizen that is blinded by the notion of my country never doing wrong, but I love America all the same. Much so that I've went the Elizabeth I route and commited myself to my country (In a non-Belarus fashion way). This is normal to my mother, confuses my father, and makes everyone else in the family think I'm weird.

-Anyway, Happy Birthday, Alfred! A bunch of your service men and I are celebratin' the American way. With lots of firepower.. and cake.^^


End file.
